highschooldxd naruto
by kurosaki light
Summary: en medio de la batalla con madara este utilizo el kamui en el asi enviandolo a otro universo no sin antes que naruto lo derrotara poniendole fin a la guerra


Hola aquí con este fic que pensé hacer despues de haber leído highschooldxdragonslayer y highschooldxvongolafamily que estan muy buenas ( por cierto vayan a leerla los que no lo hayan hecho)

bueno sin nada mas que decir vamos con el prologo

Naruto ni highschooldxd me pertenecen

**Prologo**

Destrucción era lo único que se podia ver en el campo de batalla y esa destrucción era causada por 2 individuos una era un chico de unos 16 años con el pelo rubio ojos azules tenia 3 marcas horizontales en cada mejilla este era naruto namikaze uzumaki el hijo de kushina uzumaki y minato namikaze, el niño de la profecía y autoproclamado el hokage naranja de konoha se encontraba actualmente luchando contra madara uchicha el actualmente autoproclamado ``nidaime rikudou sennin ´´ pero dejemos eso de lado

Naruto estaba al frente de madara el cual estaba tirado en el suelo sangrando y viendo donde debería estar su brazo ya que en un intercambio de golpes con naruto este hizo un clon y le impacto un rasengan en el brazo destruyéndoselo

Naruto: es tu fin madara ya no puedes hacer mas jutsus y aunque puedas seguir utilizando el rinnegan ningunas de tus técnicas podrán lastimarme-dijo un naruto mirando seriamente a madara el cual ocultaba su sonrisa mirando al suelo ahora

Y entonces naruto se fue acercando mas y mas a madara y cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca madara levanto la vista enseñando su sonrisa desconcertando a naruto que termino recibiendo una patada mandándolo hacia atrás pero rápidamente se paro para pelear solo que no contaba que madara ahora tenia el magenkyou sharingan eterno activado

Madara: no te creas mucho solo porque me destruiste un brazo mocoso-dijo mientras alrededor de naruto se empezaba a distorsionar-recibe lo que te mereces por meterte en mi camino **kamui**-exclamo madara haciendo que naruto maldijera

Naruto:(maldición me confie, pero no me ire de aquí solo kurama tomare prestado mas de tu poder)-penso naruto mientras que su cuerpo se ilumino en color amarillo con unos simbolos de color negro por todo su cuerpo

Kurama:** ya te lo habia dicho naruto que no me importaba si tomas mas de mi poder-**dijo kurama mientras sonreía-**pero que tenia solo una condicion y que si no las cumplías te haría sentir como si estuvieras en el infierno-**volvio a decir sonriendo a lo que naruto sonrio

Naruto: supongo que algo hare al respecto-sonrio naruto-pero ahora lo mas importante es acabar esto-dijo estirando su mano derecha en la cual aparecio una esfera de color azul oscuro pero luego esta empezó a crecer mientras naruto alzaba su mano y en esta estaba el rasen shuriken pero era de un color mas oscuro de lo normal-este es tu fin madara no me ire de aquí hasta que te haya derrotado-exclamo naruto sorprendiendo a madara el cual intento escapar pero no pudo ya que para su sorpresa 2 manos de chakra de color amarillo le estaban sujetando los pies-comete esto **Futon: Odama Rasen Shuriken!-**grito el lanzando su técnica la cual impacto en madara y creó una gran explosión que envolvió todo a su alrededor

10 minutos despues

los hokages revividos fueron los primeros en llegar seguidos de los actuales 5 kages los cuales al llegar observaron sorprendidos por toda la destrucción causada por la batalla entre naruto y madara

tsunade:(naruto tu en verdad…)-penso tsunade apretando sus puños y lagrimas caian de sus ojos

minato:(lo siento kushina no pude proteger a naruto)-penso minato lamentándose por no haber podido ayudar a su hijo e iba hablar pero entonces vieron tirado en el suelo y hiruzen se acerco a recogerlo

hiruzen:(esto es…)-penso el anciano kage sorprendido mientras sonreía y lagrimas caian por sus ojos-minato ten esto es de naruto-dijo hiruzen lanzándole el pergamino que recogió

minato: q..que es esto?-pregunto el yondaime triste por la muerte de naruto

hiruzen: es de naruto de seguro lo dejo aquí antes de desaparecer-respondio el sandaime ahora sonriendo

minato: como lo sabes esto puede ser de alguna otra persona-hablo minato mirando hacia el suelo mientras los otros kages solo observaban callados

hiruzen: cuando lo abras lo averiguaras pero no lo hagas aqui sera mejor regresemos a la aldea y hay podras leer lo que contiene ese peramino-termino de hablar hiruzen mientras se dirigía a la aldea oculta de las hojas

**Tiempo Despues**

Ya habían pasado 3 dias desde que naruto habia ``muerto´´ y cada ninja regreso a sus respectivas aldeas

Mientras tanto en konoha todos tanto ninjas como aldeanos estaban reunidos frente a la torre hokage donde en la cima estaban los kages revividos claro solo los aldeanos estaban sorprendidos ya que no sabían nada de lo que paso en la guerra

Tsunade: los eh reunido aquí para darles 3 noticias-hablo tsunade callando todo murmuro por parte de la gente-bien la primera es que en medio de la guerra sasuke uchiha se unió a la alianza y ayudo a derrotar a madara uchiha líder de akatsuki y el consejo ha decidido que será reincorporado a la aldea pero estará bajo vigilancia por un tiempo al igual que su equipo-dijo la 5ta hokage haciendo que la mayoría de los civiles empezaran a protestar pero tsunade los ignoro-la 2da es que los antiguos kages fueron revividos en medio de la guerra gracias a una técnica llamada edo tensei y podrán quedarse aquí en la aldea…-paro tsunade para ver la reacción de algunos chuunin y casi todos los genin celebrar al igual que todos los aldeanos-pero ellos decidirán si quieren quedarse o no-dijo seria sabiendo ya la decisión de los kages-y lo mas importante de todo hoy murieron muchas personas todas y cada una de ellas murieron dejando a alguien a quien querían mucho como su pueblo sus amigos y lo mas importante su familia-dijo tsunade apretando los puños- y les hare una pregunta quien creen que derroto a madara al final-pregunto ella

Aldeano1:pues es obvio que fue el 1er hokage despues de todo el es el único que podia enfrentarse a madara-respondio un aldeano al azar

Tsunade: tienes razon el shodaime era el único que podia enfrentarlo…-dijo tsunade y todos hay ya iban a empezar a celebrar-pero eso era antes porque madara logro incluso superarlo al igual que a todos los kages-y cuando dijo eso oyó jadear a todos sorprendidos-si como lo oyen madara logro susperar a todos los kages tanto a los actuales como a los revividos pero eso no lo hiso invencible ya que una persona de la generación de los 9 novatos fue el que lo derroto-volvio hablar la godaime haciendo que todos recordaran esa generación

Aldeano2: entonces fue sasuke uchiha ya que el es mas fuerte que todos de su generación-dijo asiendo que los otros asintieran

Tsunade: pues estas equivocado sasuke uchiha no fue-dijo sorprendiendo a todos los que no sabían- el que derroto a madara fue naruto uzumaki-volvio hablar y todos quedaron en silencio-si como lo oyen naruto uzumaki el héroe de konoha que nos salvo arriesgando su vida peleando contra pain el anterior líder de akatsuki el cual invadió konoha el cual asesino a varias personas-termino de hablar tsunade

Aldeano3: pero eso es imposible de seguro que libero el kyuubi y lo mato, si eso debió ser porque ese demonio nunca fue fuerte-dijo otro aldeano que odiaba a naruto incluso despues de haber sido salvado por este y entonces gritos de otros aldeanos empezaron a decir lo mismo otros decian que era mentira y que dijera la verdad y cosas asi

Entre todo ese ruido tsunade se harto e iba a gritar que se callaran pero alguien se le adelanto

Minato: SILENCIO!-grito el yondaime callando a todos-como pueden decir eso despues de que naruto aya arriesgado su vida peleando contra un ninja que ni siquiera la godaime pudo hacerle frente-hablo molesto y serio minato sorprendiendo a la mayoría de los civiles ya que los demás ya lo sabían-a parte de que aprendió a controlar al kyuubi y con eso salvo a miles de vidas en la guerra y ustedes dicen que es un demonio y lo insultan-cada persona que estaba en ese lugar escuchaba atentamente las palabras de minato-y aun asi el de seguro todavía daría su vida para protegerlos sin importar que para proteger a su pueblo y ustedes...-paro de hablar un poco para tomar aire mientras lagrimas caian de sus ojos-ustedes aun asi insultan a mi hijo como si fuese un verdadero demonio que nunca debió haber nacido no se lo que piensen los demás kages pero no pienso quedarme en una aldea donde no tengo nada que proteger-termino llorando el cuarto mientras que los otros hokages acompañados con los kages de las otras aldeas observaban en silencio

Tsunade: ya oyeron al yondaime hokage y su decisión fue tomada asi que por favor kakashi si me haces los honores-hablo seriamente tsunade mientras que kakashi se acercaba al cuarto

Kakashi: lamento no haber podido ayudar a naruto antes minato-sensei-dijo triste el copy-nin haciendo sonreir a minato

Minato: no te preocupes kakashi por lo menos cuidaste de el hasta que se convirtió en un ninja capaz de derrotar a madara uchiha-dijo sin dejar de sonreir aun con lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos

Y entonces minato saco el pergamino que habían encontrado y se lo dio a kakashi confundiéndolo

Kakashi: mmm… sensei para que me da esto?-pregunto un confundido kakashi

Minato: es de naruto cuidalo no lo eh leído pero tengo una idea sobre lo que es y solo muéstraselos a las personas que querían ayudar a naruto-dijo el yondaime y kakashi sacaba un papel y lo ponía en la frente del yondaime haciendo que este sonriera mientras que se desvanecía en polvo y kakashi entonces miro a los otros kages revividos

Hiruzen: supongo que ya sabes cual es mi decisión no asi que adelante no tengo nada que decirle a este pueblo y ya hable con kurenai y konohamaru-hablo el sandaime con voz firme y kakashi le colocaba un papel en la frente y pasaba lo mismo que con minato

Tobiirama: pues no tengo nada que decir y solo fui revivido para ayudar en la guerra asi que no tengo razon alguna para quedarme-dijo sin emoción el niidaime y kakashi repitió lo que hizo con el sandaime y yondaime

Hashirama: estaba pensando en quedarme pero despues de ver todo esto será mejor que me ya no este aquí-hablo con decepcion el shodaime-tsunade te dejamos el resto a ti-dijo una vez mas antes de que kakashi le pusiera el sello en la frente y este se desvaneció en polvo

Tsunade:bueno pueden irse ya no hay nada que ver y para los que se pregunta por naruto namikaze uzumaki pues el murió al derrotar a madara-dijo sin emoción alguna pero los que la conocían sabían que estaba sufriendo por dentro

Y a partir de ese momento las naciones elementales cambiaron para bien aunque algunas personas no superaban la muerte de sus seres queridos y de la muerte del gran heroe de la gran 4ta guerra ninja naruto namikaze uzumaki el 6to hokage y el verdadero niidaime rikoudo sennin el que trajo paz a todos la cual durara por un largo tiempo

Lugar desconocido

Todo era blanco no habia nada en ese lugar solo un infinito color blanco pero si se observaba bien a lo lejos se podia ver un cuerpo el cual pertenecía a un chico de 16 años y estaba inconsciente

**¿?: despierta mocoso**-fue la voz que se escucho pero el chico solo se voltio dándole la espalda a la voz

¿?: no quiero ir a la academia hay es aburrido-dijo el chico ahora dormido

**¿?: seras… bueno no importa naruto levantate ahora mismo hay bastante ramen en la mesa y se va a desperdiciar si no te lo comes-se escucho la voz otra vez pero ahora con algo de diversión**

Naruto: que quien se atreve a dejar ramen en una mesa y no comerlo eso es ser peor que un monstro-dijo un naruto ahora despierto y se dio cuenta que estaba en un lugar que no conocía-eh? Donde estoy?-pregunto al aire

**¿?: ahora mismo estas en la nada-**dijo una voz desconocida para nuestro protagonista

Naruto: en la nada? Como asi lo ultimo que recuerdo es haber derrotado a madara pero el utilizo el kamui y ahora no se donde estoy?-pregunto/exclamo naruto confundido-pero si el utilizo el kamui quiere decir que estoy muerto-hablo mientras su voz se iba apagando y su cabello le tapaba los ojos

**¿?: no es tiempo para que te lamentes tu trabajo ya esta hecho en esa dimensión-**volvio hablar la voz y naruto alzo la vista una vez mas confundido-**tus preguntas las responderé despues, por ahora te enviare a otra dimensión lo siento si es egoísta de mi parte enviarte sin pedir tu opinión pero eres necesario para que esta dimensión no se destruya-**termino de decir la voz

Naruto: esta bien entiendo porque supongo que no puedo volver a mi dimensión verdad?-pregunto triste solo para no recibir una respuesta y sonreir-bueno esta no es la primera vez que me pasa algo asi y claro que tengo 2 peticiones-dijo naruto

**¿?: pidelas y vere si puedo cumplirlas-**dijo la voz escuchando atentamente lo que naruto iba a pedir

Naruto: la primera es que kurama se quede conmigo claro eso si el quiere no me gustaría obligarlo a venir conmigo

**¿?: eso es posible y creeme cuando digo que kurama te quiere acompañar pero ahora esta recuparandose ya que vuelve a tener todo su poder asi que no puede hablar contigo y cual es la otra?-**pregunto la misteriosa voz mientras un portal se abria delante de naruto

Naruto: la otra es que me digas tu nombre-termino de hablar naruto entrando al portal

**¿?: jajaja si que eres interesante pues te lo dire socio mi nombre es draig-**termino de decir y naruto atravesó el portal

**fin del prologo**

Antes que nada el internet lo volvi a tener hace 2 dias pero no pude publicar el otro capitulo porque volvi a leer el prologo y me di cuenta que es corto y no dice mucho que digamos asiq ue lo estuve reescribiendo y ya esta aqui y el otro capitulo cuando lo termine de escribir lo lei como 2 veces y me di cuenta que estaba mal y faltaban muchas cosas asi que lo borre y lo voy a escribir a partir de mañana o el sabado, pero depende ya que estoy ayudando a un amigo a escribir uno y nos faltan ideas asi que el capitulo 1 diria que me demorare en escribirlo ya que tambien esta el liceo o secundaria (como sea que le digan en otros paises) tengo que hacer unos trabajos asi que tardare pero no dejare esta historia asi que a los que les gusto aunque sea un poco esperen el proximo capitulo capitulo

Por cierto se me olvidaba decir algunas cosas

1-naruto no tendra el rinnegan o quizas si pero eso depende del desarrollo de la historia y tengo pensado hacer aparecer al protagonista de Madara shippuden XD pero como dije eso depende del desarrollo de la historia aunque para serles sincero no creo pase pero ya veremos

2- como lo dije antes naruto tendra tanto a kurama como a draig

3- naruto podra controlar 3 elementos los cuales son: viento,agua y fuego e ira aprendiendolos a controlar segun avance la historia

4-todavia tendra el senjutsu pero no lo utilizara hasta nuevo aviso

Eso es todo


End file.
